


Stolz und Vorurteil - Und Wahnsinn

by Maaiika



Category: Starlight Express - Phillips/Stilgoe/Webber
Genre: Gen, M/M, UGGGHHHH, how do you even write trains, i was tired and curious, it was late okay
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7711849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maaiika/pseuds/Maaiika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caboose sucht Electra auf. Der hat nicht wirklich Lust mit ihm zu reden, tut es aber trotzdem. Die E-Lok hat ja sonst nichts zu tun. Doch das war, wie so oft, ein großer Fehler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolz und Vorurteil - Und Wahnsinn

„Berühr mich”, flüsterte er und es war das erste Mal, dass Caboose etwas in seiner Brust spürte, das nicht nur unendlicher Hass war. Er betrachtete die E-Lok, die erschöpft in ihrem Depot ruhte. Alles war ziemlich dunkel und nur die Nachtbeleuchtung schimmerte hier und da an den Deckenlampen.

Electra stand auf einer in den Boden eingearbeiteten Plattform, einem Alkoven gleich. Das führte dazu, dass der Bremswagen nun größer war.

 

Electra war mit mehreren großen Kabeln verbunden, die ihm Elektrizität und Energie spendeten. Caboose konnte die knisternde Aura fühlen, die sein funkelndes Gegenüber umgab.

„Ich weiß, dass du es willst.“ Electra wirkte sehr unbeeindruckt, als er dies sagte. Dennoch hielt er es für eine Tatsache. Er war es längst gewöhnt berührt zu werden, vor allem von seinen Components und zudem von allen möglichen anderen Zügen und Waggons, Frauen sowie Männer, die von ihm angezogen wurden.

 

Red Caboose schüttelte zögernd den Kopf, rollte aber näher zu ihm.

„Es ist wegen deinen Lippen“, flüsterte er mit unnatürlich kratziger Stimme, „sie sind perfekt.“

 

Electra blinzelte sehr langsam. Er war müde, was auch der Grund war, weswegen er hier stand und auflud. Es würde ihm nicht möglich sein, sich in den nächsten zwei Stunden großartig zu bewegen. Zumindest nicht ohne Fehlfunktionen.

„Danke. Ich weiß. Willst du sie ausprobieren?“

 

Der Bremswaggon war verwirrt. „Ich... ich weiß es nicht“, antwortete er wahrheitsgemäß, „Ich möchte schon... aber ich will dir auch weh tun. Dich verletzen.“ Seine Augen weiteten sich ein Stück. Es schien, als wäre es ihm selbst erst in diesem Moment klar geworden.

 

Electra schmunzelte. „Du bist nichts Besonderes. Weißt du, ich bekomme viele Morddrohungen, Tag für Tag.“ Er hielt für einen kurzen Moment inne. „Ich habe diesen Effekt auf Leute. Auch auf Psychopathen wie dich. Und nun komm schon.“

 

Caboose beugte sich zu ihm herunter und berührte seine leuchtend roten Schulterplatten.

„Pass auf. Sie sind unbezahlbar für dich“, kam es prompt von der E-Lok.

„Also ist es wahr, was man so munkelt. Du hast wirklich keine Gefühle. Keine Emotionen. Du bist wahrlich ein Computer.“

„Ich bin perfekt“, kam überzeugt von Electra.

„Nein... Nein, bist du nicht.“ Erneut klang es so, als hätte Caboose eine Eingebung gehabt. Dann griff er nach Electras Kinn. „Du bist so weich. Warum?“

„Ich wurde so gebaut.“

 

Caboose antwortete darauf nicht, sondern strich durch seine bunten, glitzernden Haare. Fuhr fort über seine Arme, Handschuhe, seine verbesserten, fast schon artifiziellen Beine und schlussendlich seine Brustrüstung. Die kleine technische Anzeige war schwarz. Man konnte die kleinen roten Dioden erkennen, die nach Electras Wunsch aufleuchten konnten.

 

„Oh, ich will dich zerstören“, wisperte er mit Vorfreude und dunkler Begierde, „so so sehr.“ Er klang leidend, fast so, als könnte er in Electras Gegenwart nicht länger friedlich existieren.

 

Plötzlich schossen Electras Arme nach oben und griffen sich unbarmherzig sein Gesicht, das er dann zu sich zog. „Versuch es und du stirbst“, zischte die E-Lok und entblößte dabei seine weißen Zähne. „Ich bin schneller als du, ich bin besser als du in jeder erdenklichen Art und Weise. Wage es ja nicht mich je wieder zu berühren, verstanden?!“

Caboose verharrte still, strich mit seinen Fingern weiter provozierend an seinem Kinn entlang. Electra entlud willentlich einen Stromstoß, der durch den Körper des roten Wagens zuckte und dort höchstwahrscheinlich riesigen Schaden anrichtete, doch Caboose wich nicht von der Stelle. Stattdessen fuhr er weiter zitternd seinen Hals entlang.

 

„Hör auf“, hisste Electra, der immer noch sein Gesicht in festen Händen hielt, „ich töte dich auf der Stelle.“

„Du wolltest, dass ich dich berühre. Es war deine Aufforderung.“ Caboose legte eine honigsüße Stimme an den Tag. „Was hat die arme kleine E-Lok denn auf einmal?“

„Sprich nicht so mit mir!“ Er stieß Caboose mit einem Magnetfeld weg. Der Bremswaggon hatte Schwierigkeiten, das Gleichgewicht zu halten. Er balancierte eine Weile, bis er wieder ruhig stehen konnte.

„Wer von uns beiden wohl das wahre Monster ist?“, fragte er dann neugierig mit schief gelegtem Kopf. „Wir werden es im Rennen herausfinden... meinst du nicht?“

 

Electra erkannte die Anzeichen, dass ihm die Elektrizität, die er durch ihn hindurch gejagt hatte, immer noch zusetzte. Dennoch wirkte Caboose nicht wütend. Eher aufgeregt.

 

„Schöne Monster sind nicht gefährlich. Du kannst brüllen so viel du willst, aber du kannst nicht zubeißen.“ Caboose kicherte glücklich wie ein kleines Kind.

„Jemand sollte dir deinen Platz zeigen, dreckiger kleiner Bremswaggon. Los! Geh wieder mit den anderen Frachtwaggons spielen.“

 

Sobald Electra bemerkt hatte, dass der Eindringling ihn keineswegs ernst nahm oder ihm auch nur einen Funken Respekt zollte, hatte sich seine komplette Attitüde verändert. Er war wesentlich aggressiver geworden und das gefiel dem roten Wagen.

 

„Tse.“ Caboose schloss die Augen und setzte wieder seine liebliche Maske auf. „Du verstehst es nicht, hm? Deine Festplatte scheint sich wirklich einen Virus eingefangen zu haben.“ Er klang gespielt besorgt.

 

Electra reichte es. Er zog sich die Kabel raus, die daraufhin ungesunde Geräusche von sich gaben und rollte auf ihn zu. „Verschwinde von hier, oder ich prügle dich hinaus.“  
  
Caboose schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Dazu hast du nicht die Muskeln. Und bedauerlicherweise...“ Er schnippte ihm gegen die Stirn, auch wenn er sich dadurch einen Stromschlag zuzog, „auch nicht das Köpfchen.“

 

Blitzschnell trat Electra nach Caboose, der daraufhin strauchelte. Dann hielt er seinen linken Arm fest und jagte den stärksten Strom durch ihn, den er im Moment produzieren konnte.

Blitze sprühten aus seinen Händen und erleuchteten das Depot.

 

Caboose lachte laut und schrill. Darunter mischten sich alsbald Schmerzensschreie, doch es störte Electra nicht. Caboose zuckte und erbebte, doch er hörte nicht auf zu lachen. Seine gellenden Schreie hallten im Depot wider.

 

„Kch!“ Nach Minuten der Qual ließ er Caboose los. Dessen Körper sackte in sich zusammen. Dennoch grinste er nach wie vor.

 

Electra stand vor ihm und sah herablassend und verächtlich auf ihn herab.

Die Lok gab es nicht gerne offen zu, doch er konnte es nicht zu Ende bringen.

Er brauchte den Ruhm und die Fans, die Anerkennung und den Erfolg.

Er ging dafür auch gerne illegale Wege und setzte alle Mittel zum Zweck ein.

 

Aber er war kein Mörder. Noch nicht.

 

Electra blinzelte irritiert, als Caboose sich immer noch bewegen konnte. Schwach und wahrscheinlich nicht in die Richtung die er anstrebte, aber es funktionierte. Er funktionierte.

„Haha... ha... das war's?“ Caboose wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über den Mund. „Erfrischend. Die besten Stromstöße, die ich je hatte.“

 

Electra verzog verächtlich das Gesicht. Er hasste es, wenn er seine schönen Gesichtsmuskeln so verzerren musste. Zwar war er in der Lage dies zu unterdrücken, doch er konnte sich über die Programme, die seine Gefühle künstlich unterdrückten, hinwegsetzen, wenn er es denn wirklich wollte.

Er verstand diesen kranken Wagen nicht. Was wollte er? Er strebte offensichtlich nicht nach Ruhm, hatte keinen Titel zu verteidigen, und – soweit Electra wusste – niemanden zu beeindrucken.

Er ließ den roten Bremswaggon sich aufrichten. Er war jetzt keine Gefahr mehr.

Dachte Electra zumindest, als er sich plötzlich schwer atmend gegen eine Stahlwand lehnen musste. Er hätte den Auflade-Mechanismus, den er so dringend brauchte, nicht so ruppig unterbrechen sollen.

  
Seine Sicht verschwamm.

 

Er sollte dringend nach seinen Components rufen.

 

„Ich fühlte mich angezogen, weißt du?“, hauchte Caboose nahe an seinem Ohr. „Ich dachte, es wäre etwas Besonderes.“  
  
Electra fühlte sich grausig und griff unkoordiniert nach den Kabeln. Er griff ins Leere. Er hatte ihm doch bereits erklärt, dass er diese Wirkung auf alle hatte. Warum machte Caboose so ein Drama daraus?

 

„Bin ich... etwa nichts Besonderes?“, fragte der Bremswagen weiter.

 

Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte Electra erkennen, wie Caboose die Kabel fein säuberlich geordnet in seinen Händen außerhalb seiner Reichweite hielt.

War es etwa doch schlichtweg Aufmerksamkeit, nach der Caboose verlangte?

Seine Prozessoren arbeiteten nur noch sehr langsam, doch er wusste, wie er mit solchen Persönlichkeiten umzugehen hatte.

 

„Doch, doch... du bist besonders. Nicht wie diese langweiligen Frachtzüge.“ Er zog unter Ächzen Caboose zu sich, der das in Ruhe mit sich machen ließ.

 

„Ja, nicht wahr?“, flüsterte der rote Wagen, und suchte einen Punkt in Electras Gesicht, an dem er verharren konnte. Er entschied sich für seine Augen. „Künstliche Wimpern, künstliche Pupillen, eine künstliche Iris... du hast viel für Perfektion hergegeben, hm?“

 

„Ich gab gar nichts her“, erwiderte Electra, dem es immer schwerer fiel, sich zu konzentrieren. „Ich wurde so erschaffen. Hergestellt. Damit ich meine Aufgabe erfülle.“  
  
„Hmh. Ja, eine Aufgabe... es wäre schön so eine zu haben.“   
Caboose' Gesicht verdunkelte sich. „Elektrizität nimmt mir nach und nach meine Daseinsberechtigung weg... und bald werden wir Bremswaggons nicht mehr benötigt.“

 

Electra wurde kalt.

 

Natürlich.

 

Dafür war Caboose hier.

 

 

Rache.

 

Bevor die E-Lok wusste wie ihm geschah, packte Caboose sein Gesicht mit festem Griff und küsste ihn brutal. Electra erschrak sich und erschauderte dann, da Caboose sich unheimlich kühl anfühlte. Zumindest auf dem Spektrum von Temperaturen, auf dem er empfinden konnte.

 

„Hast du Angst vor mir, kleine E-Lok?“, wisperte der Bremswagen gegen seine Lippen, die nun aufgerissen waren und ihre schön geschwungene Form ein wenig eingebüßt hatten.

 

„Nein.“  
  
  
Caboose grinste schelmisch, so als wäre das die Antwort, die er erhofft hatte.

 

 

„Solltest du aber.“

 

Damit ließ er die Kabel fallen, die laut klatschend auf dem aufkamen, salutierte spaßeshalber vor Electra und rollte lautlos aus dessen Depot hinaus in die Nacht.

 

Das grausame Lächeln, das er dabei aufgesetzt hatte, würde Electra nie vergessen.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to hell for this, but... eh ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Es war in meinem Kopf, es musste raus und jetzt bin ich's los.
> 
> Macht damit, was ihr wollt :D
> 
>  
> 
> Schönes Wochenende!
> 
>  
> 
> Liebe Grüße,
> 
> Maaiika


End file.
